


Stained Silks Obscured by the Darkness

by lurking_in_the_background



Series: The Dannsair [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Study, Dehumanizing, Exotic Dancer, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Master/Slave, Mind Break, Minor Blood and Gore, Past Rape/Non-con, Slavery, Stockholm Syndrome, Stream of Consciousness, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23436583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lurking_in_the_background/pseuds/lurking_in_the_background
Summary: It’s dark enough that they can’t see, can’t see the blood that stains the silk train that flows from his hips, the blood left in streaks on the floor by his little feet, and he wonders how long he’ll dance before they do see.Or if they see it and let him dance on anyways.........The Dannsair dances for his master and the court.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character, original nonhuman character/original nonhuman character
Series: The Dannsair [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570828
Kudos: 16





	Stained Silks Obscured by the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> You all are probably expecting absolute trash and rough smut by this point, but that is not the case here. Sorry.

He was told to dance, so dance he shall, until his master tells him to cease. Until then, he is a doll, a doll with a wind-up key, that has been wound up so tight it will dance for hours without stopping, and so he won’t stop. He’ll just dance and twirl and bend and twist and smile like he’s supposed to.

He’ll be a Good doll.

He’s a very good little doll, and he dances and bends and smiles, even though his little feet hurt and his muscles cramp and ache, he keeps dancing. Good dolls get kisses and pretty new clothes, and they take what they’re given so nicely, so tight, so good for master, so so good..!

The ground feels a little warm and a little wet and he wonders if he’s bleeding and he hopes it doesn’t ruin his pretty clothes, because that would be Bad, and Bad dolls are put away, are taken apart so they can be fixed, and it hurts, oh gods it hurts so bad, he’s sorry, he’ll be Good, he wants to be Good! 

They can’t see it, he realizes, it’s dark. Not as dark as There, but dark enough.

It’s dark enough that they can’t see, can’t see the blood that stains the silk train that flows from his hips, the blood left in streaks on the floor by his little feet, and he wonders how long he’ll dance before they do see. 

Or if they see it and let him dance on anyways.

But he’ll keep dancing. Because Good dolls dance until they’re told to stop. And when that sweet release comes, he’ll go straight to his master with a pretty smile on his face and get little kisses for being such a good doll, oh yes, so very Good, because he loves his master, doesn’t he?

And the Dannsair will smile and nod because Good dolls love their masters with all their little porcelain hearts, even if they are cracked and chipped to pieces, and the Dannsair is a Good doll.

But he hasn’t been told to stop yet, so he dances on, through the blood obscured by the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys have ideas, please share! I will do my damnedest to get to it! And I have nothing else to do so.


End file.
